Where Were You When The World Went To Pot?
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: When the Governor of New York demands to know where Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were when the Joker took over, he might just be surprised by what he finds out. Het, Slash, and Femme Slash.


Title: "Where Were You When The World Went To Pot?"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R due to sexual references  
Summary: When the Governor of New York demands to know where Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were when the Joker took over, he might just be surprised by what he finds out.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Language, Slash, Femme Slash, Het  
Word Count (excluding heading): 441  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Archive: WWOMB, -- Anybody else, ask, and I'll probably grant permission.  
Disclaimer: Bruce "Batman" Wayne, Selena "Catwoman" Kyle, Clark "Superman" Kent, Lex Luthor, Wonder "Diana" Woman, Lois Lane, Joker, and the Justice League of America are & TM DC comics, not the author, and are used without permission. No one can own the Source of All Evil, but this particular representation of him is & TM his respective owners, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: I do not recall ever actually reading a single issue of JLA, but the boys have endeared me from other titles, genres, and crossovers and I've always had respect for Wonder Woman. Please overlook any possible errors in the latter's usage of tools that may have occurred from this lack of knowledge. This fic was just begging to be written.

Three heroes cast their heads down in shame as the Governor of New York demanded, "Where were you in our time of need? Why did you let the Joker take over without even appearing to attempt to stop him?"

"I was . . . " Batman coughed into his gloved hand while Superman and Wonder Woman looked anywhere but at the Governor, the cameras strained upon them, and the people who waited to hear their explanations. " . . . working behind the scenes. I captured Catwoman."

Superman quickly jumped on the bandwagon with, "And I arrested Lex Luthor."

"Yet there are no reports of either of their captures on that day," the Governor interjected before Wonder Woman could speak. "I may be the Governor," he continued, "but I do make it a point of habit to keep up with the papers. Your pale excuses give me cause to ponder the potential truth of the reporter Lois Lane's stories, even if only the tabloids would print them."

Wonder Woman glared at the Governor out of her blue eyes. Her friends and herself had often gone above and beyond the duty to save the world, and his attitude toward them now when they had finally failed was beginning to irk her. She also did not appreciate that the men in her company were not brave enough to admit the truth.

"And just where were you?" the Governor demanded of the Amazon Princess. "Were you also capturing some one who so quickly managed to escape that the report was not even given?"

She held her head high and met the Governor's furious gaze. "No," she clipped. "I was at home with my lover. A woman must make time for her girl."

The Governor's jaw slackened. "Is is true?" he questioned. Then he proved himself a true New Yorker as he snapped, "Did you really let the world go to pot because you were fucking?!"

Wonder Woman kept his gaze as she told him simply, "Yes, although I would never use such a disdainful word for the act of making love."

"_Diana!_" Batman and Superman screeched at the same time.

Wonder Woman shrugged her muscular shoulders as she unattached her lasso from her belt. "You boys can lie all you wish, but I have no time for such infantile acting games. I love my woman. Let the world think what it will, and as it does, I will be saving it yet again from a madman." She threw her lasso, roping it around the doorway of her invisible plane, and swung off, leaving every man both on stage and in the audience with their mouths hanging wide open.

**The End**


End file.
